


Like a Handprint on My Heart

by AllFuckedUpOnLove



Series: 31 Days Of Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of 15x18, Angst, Crying, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Lost Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Praying to Castiel (Supernatural), Requited Love, SPNDBCC, the handprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllFuckedUpOnLove/pseuds/AllFuckedUpOnLove
Summary: SPNDBCC- Prompt 7: The HandprintAfter Cas confesses his love for Dean and is ripped away to the Empty, Dean is left to process what happened. This time, it's different. This is a hurt unlike anything Dean has ever been through before.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 31 Days Of Supernatural [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Like a Handprint on My Heart

Dean sat in the silence, ignoring the phone calls from Sam for hours. Once his sobbing gave way to an all-encompassing numbness, he just stared into space, unable to move. How could he even begin to process everything that happened? Cas said he was… And now he’s…

It was too much.

Gathering every last bit of energy he had left in him, Dean managed to pull himself up off the floor. Grief sat inside him like cement. He was sinking. He knew at any moment he was bound to implode, so he moved carefully. He made it to his room, but that’s when it all fell apart. 

He saw his reflection in the mirror, saw the bloody handprint on his shoulder, and stopped in his tracks. He stared for a moment, looking at how it fell perfectly over the spot where Cas first touched him. He slowly brought his hand across his body, running hesitant fingertips— feather light— across the drying blood. The thought of that handprint being all he had left of Cas crashed through him and he collapsed to the floor. 

He couldn’t hold it together, and honestly, he didn’t want to. He let out a wail that would’ve rivaled a widow of war. His body shook with sorrow, a pain greater than any of the torture he endured in hell. He screamed Cas’s name until his throat was raw. He couldn’t be gone. He just… couldn't.

Dean wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold himself together, his hand gripping tight against the handprint. He hoped maybe if he squeezed hard enough, he’d feel it squeeze back, and he’d wake up to Cas telling him this was all just a terrible nightmare. But Cas was nowhere to be found, and this hell on Earth was very real.

Dean’s heart was broken. Shattered. A part of his soul was killed right before him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was so close to the finish line, the light at the end of the tunnel was in sight, and the universe still found a way to send him crashing back into the dark. 

It wasn’t fair. None of this was fucking fair, and in any other circumstance, Dean would wipe his tears and head straight for a liquor bottle, but this time, he just sat there crying with his hand on his shoulder, whispering into the empty room a desperate prayer of, “I love you, too.” 


End file.
